Terminator 2: Changing History? RUS
by Saioko
Summary: What will you do if you'll wake up one day in your favourite movie? Where you have your own (and very good) live? Would you give it up to try and change the history of that world? (RUS)
1. Chapter 1

** Терминатор 2: меняя судьбу?**

_**Глава 1**_

Прошла неделя с того дня, когда меня выпустили из больницы. Месяц со взрыва в лаборатории и три недели, как я после него очнулась. Мое имя Кэтрин и мне 23 года. Я русская, но работаю в США по программе обмена. Это и сегодняшнее число - 8 июня 1998 года - единственное в чем я твердо уверена.

Я помню, что приехала в США, чтобы совместно с неким правительственным институтом работать над марсианской программой (разработкой ПО для спускаемого беспилотного модуля). В тот день (точнее вечер), когда я попала в больницу, я задержалась допоздна потому что смежная лаборатория проводила проверку предварительных расчетов. Тогда и произошел взрыв - модель вышла из-под контроля (чего я примерно и ожидала) и, пробив стену, повредила что-то в подсобном помещении. Начавшийся пожар быстро потушили и вытащили всех пострадавших. Как выяснилось, мне досталось больше всех и по пути в больницу я впала в кому.

Но в то же время я совершенно точно знала (и это подтверждалось всеми документами), что работаю я в "Кибердайн Системз" - частной (хотя и находящейся под пристальным вниманием правительства) компании, занимающейся разработками в области ИИ. И в тот злополучный вечер я как раз активизировала одну из последних разработок, под кодовым названием "Блю Скай". Программа должна была внедриться во все системы здания и позволить централизовано осуществлять управление и предотвращать все возможные последствия человеческих ошибок. Программа прекрасно прошла все тесты, мгновенно оценивая ситуацию и организовывая спасение находящихся в здании людей при имитации различных катастроф. Испытания были законченыи я как раз выключала компьютеры когда внезапно прогремел взрыв. Я была единственной, кого удалось спасти и врачи до последнего момента не были уверены, что я смогу очнуться.

* * *

Я ничего не сказала врачам об этой двойной памяти. Мне очень не хотелось, чтобы кто-то решил что травма была серьезней, чем считали вначале, и оставил меня в больнице еще на пару месяцев. Крме того, я уже успела встретиться с психологом - его должность называлась как-то иначе, но меня это не интересовало. У меня сложилось впечатление, что главной и единственной целью доктора Силбермана было доказать пациенту, что если он видел что-то, чему доктор Силберман не знает объяснения, то этот человек - полный псих. А потом добавить еще один случай "блестящего исцеления" в свою карьеру, ну или еще одного пациента в свою клинику. Не удивительно, что я приложила все усилия, чтобы наша первая встреча стала и последней.

За две недели, проведенные в больнице, я убедила себя, что вспоминания о "марсианской программе" - шуточка моего мозга, я ведь все-таки пролежала неделю в коме. Я знала кто я, где я, кем я работаю и уже начала просчитывать, какая ошибка в программе могла привести к взрыву.

Эта уютная теория была разбита, когда меня выписывали из больницы. Когда мне выдавали мои вещи, среди них оказался карманный календарик с картинкой из фильма "Терминатор 2: Судный День". Календарик был с автографом Шварценеггера и я носила его с собой как талисман. Один из санитаров поинтересовался, что я нашла в этом "плейбое-культуристе", а когда я сказала, что мне нравятся его фильмы, ответил, что никогда не слышал, чтобы он снимался в кино. Я отделалась какой-то глупостью, но сама была в шоке. Даже если кто-то принципиально не ходит в кино и не смотрит фильмы по телевизору, после "Терминатора 1" и "Терминатора 2", со всей шумихой вокруг ожидаемого третьего, и не знать что Шварц снимается в кино?.. Хотя, есть люди не смотревшие (и не читавшие) "Звездные войны"...

Договорившсь на работе о месячном отпуске (все равно, пока не локажут что причиной взрыва стала именно программа, делать мне там нечего) и придя домой, я с удивлением обнаружила что все имевшее отношение к "Терминатору" и кинокарьере Шварценеггера исчезло. Более того, я оказалась перед серьезным вопросом: кто сошел с ума - я или весь мир. Эти фильмы никогда не выходили на экран. Зато в своем дневнике я обнаружила очень... выразительную запись по поводу "этой психопатки О'Коннор" из-за которой оказались уничтожены результаты важных исследований.

* * *

За прошедшую неделю я собрала много различных фактов, но так и не смогла ответить на вопрос, кто же все-таки спятил. Именно поэтому я стою сейчас в Пассаже (Резеда, Калифорния) недалеко от входа и жду маленькую "Хонду" с двумя тринадцатилетними мальчиками. Я заранее припарковалась так, чтобы можно было сразу выехать и набрать максимальную скорость. В машине лежит все что, как я думаю, может понадобиться в этой безумной гонке. В кармане у меня пистолет, заряженый разрывными пулями, но, если я права, я сомневаюсь, что этого будет достаточно.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

** Терминатор 2: меняя судьбу?**  
_**Глава 2**_

Смотрю на часы - 16:53. Красная хонда с двумя подростками только что припарковалась на стоянке рядом с другими мотоциклами. Я знаю, что должна действовать, но как? Подойти и сказать "Привет, Джон. Твоя мама не была сумасшедшей. Сейчас тебя ищут два терминатора: один чтобы убить тебя, а другой - чтобы защитить. Я не знаю, как они выглядят, но ты должен пойти со мной"? Как я уже сказала, я не хочу в ближайшее время встречаться с доктором Силберманом. Пойти за ними? И что я смогу сделать против...

Краем глаза замечаю молодого полицейского. быстрым шагом направляющегося ко входу на стоянку и вынимающего пистолет. Вынимающего пистолет?

Хватаю мальчишек за шкирку (когда я успела к ним подойти?), рывком оказываюсь у толстого кирпичного бортика, швыряю их на землю и сама падаю сверху. Уже в падении выхватываю пистолет и замечаю, что левая рука странно немеет. В какой-то момент между хватанием мальчишек и падением за бортик, полицейский (Т-1000) начал стрелять. Сейчас стрельба прекратилась (надеюсь, он перезаряжает пистолет) и я осмеливаюсь высунуться и начать стрелять по нему. Чувствую себя героиней дешевого голливудского боевика, так как один из моих выстрелов почти отрывает ему руку и выбивает из нее пистолет, а остальные превращают в ртутное месиво его лицо и грудь. Выстрелы отбрасывают его назад. Мальчишки, разумеется, не стали лежать носом в землю, (что было бы разумно и безопасно) и сейчас пытаются осознать происходящее. У Джона явно получается лучше, но я не собираюсь тратить время на излишние (в данный момент) подробности. Перезаряжаю пистолет - больно, но, спасибо долгим и нудным обязательным тренировкам в корпорации, я справляюсь с этим даже на ходу. Одновременно подталкиваю ребят в нужном направлении, отдаю ключи Джону.

- В машину, быстро. - Когда он непонимающе оглядывается на меня, добавляю - Заводи мотор.

Дальше он не спрашивает, хватает своего приятеля за руку и бегом тащит его к машине. Я следую за ними медленнее, не сводя глаз с того места, где упал Т-1000. У которого, кстати, было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы собраться и вернуть себе оружие.

Снова стреляю, надеясь если не задержать, то хотя бы отвлечь его. Промахиваюсь, что, впрочем, намного менее удивительно, чем мои предыдущие попадания. Зато выстрел откуда-то сбоку снова лишает Т-1000 оружия. Появившийся в дверях мужчина со внешностью Арнольда Шварценеггера и длинноствольным оружием в руках (признаю, в оружие разбираюсь в рамках "снять с предохранителя, нажать на курок, перезарядить") свидетельствует о том, что я могу вернуться к утаскиванию Джона (и его спутника) на безопасное расстояние. Эти двое какое-то время будут заняты.

Запрыгиваю в машину, отпихиваю Джона на заднее сиденье к его приятелю. Хорошо, что у меня не действует левая рука - ей мне было бы намного тяжелее удерживать руль. Разворачиваю машину к выезду со стоянки, чтобы убраться отсюда побыстрее, и только потом замечаю, что оба терминатора переместились и теперь ломают машины по обе стороны выбранного мной проезда. Умнее было бы проехать на них на полной скорости - хороший терминатор нас найдет и сам, а Т-1000 лучше не давать лишнего шанса. Но... способность действовать разумно меня в такие моменты оставляет полностью, и этот раз не стал исключением. Хорошо, что я заменила бампер на более прочный. Т-1000 уезжает далеко вперед, оставляя за собой красивый шлейф серебристой пыли. Открываю дверь - правой рукой - и умудряюсь передвинуться на пассажирское сиденье так, что машина не глохнет. Терминатор, похоже, нажал на газ раньше, чем опустился на сиденье, и уж точно до того, как это сделала я. Пытаюсь пристегнуть ремень безопасности и одновременно убедиться, что мальчишки тоже не пренебрегли ремнями. Водит терминатор, разумеется, великолепно, но если Т-1000 будет преследовать нас на грузовике... лучше не думать.

**

* * *

Час спустя**

Машина припаркована на тихой улочке. Ребята сидят на заднем сиденье - отстегнуться они и не подумали. Джон, кажется, не в лучшем состоянии, чем его приятель. Терминатор как раз закончил бинтовать мне руку, мы пока молчим, что меня вполне устраивает. Хотя я понимаю, что скоро придется все объяснять. И Джону это не понравится.

- Я должен позвонить домой, - так, похоже я ошиблась. или парень уже (почти) во всем разобрался, или до сих пор пытается цепляться за свой уютный и безопасный мир. Не выйдет.

* * *


End file.
